To China We Go!!!!
by virgo angel
Summary: The five pilots are going on a vacation to China. Wufei and Duo are girl crazy, Heero and Trowa are always having Staring Contests, and Quatra is a red eyed mad cuz of a broken window, could things get any worse?????


Disclaimer: I don¡¦t own GW so don¡¦t sue me

Disclaimer: I dont own GW so dont sue me.

This story does not contain yaoi (okay, MAYBE a little) so, enjoy!!

__

¡@

Slam, slam, slam, slam, and slam. Five suitcases were shut tight and the pilots are ready to go on their trip to China (Wufei get to the pick the vacation spot this year!). "So Wu-man, is there any hot girls in your country??" asked Duo, grinning, thinking of all the women that would fall for him. "No, there are only women with proper manners and proper clothes, unfortunately." Replied Wufei disgusted at that INJUSTICE thought (Heehee, playboy). "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, your lying, your lying, MOMMY, Wu-Man is LYIN TO ME!!!" Whined Duo like a little kid, pretending to hug someones leg, and he did Heeros. "GET OFF ME YOU DAMN BAKA!!!!" said Heero, whipping out his gun and aiming it straight at Duos head. "Okay, okay, Mr.antisocial guy, it aint my fault no girls cept for that stupid Relena likes you." Smirked Duo, letting go of Heeros leg. "What did you say!! At least SOMEONE likes me, unlike you, only street rats LOOK at you." Shouted Heero, ready to pull the trigger. Duo glared, obviously very offended by the fact that his a street rat (no offense!). "Heero!! Dont say that, you hurt poor Duos feelings!" cooed Quatra, patting Duo and comforting him. "Hn, WEAKLINGS!" yelled Wufei from Somewhere. "Quatra, I think you better leave them to deal with their own problems." Said Trowa, finally uttered some words. "All right, but NO weapons in MY HOUSE!!" warned Quatra. "FINE, I will kill him on the plane or something." Snarled Heero, still mad. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today." Mumbled Duo under his breath. "WHAAAAAAAT did you say?" threatened Heero, narrowing his eyes at Duo. "Nothing, nothing, just talking to myself." Said Duo innocently, "You damn ass." He added under his breath and got a "glare" from Heero. "Okay, Im not gonna open my mouth any more, you happy now??""Yes." Said Heero, relieved that chatterbox is finally gonna rest for a while, or so he thought. Duo went to another room and because the walls between the two rooms were quite thin, Duos chattering can be heard (Poor Trowa! NOT!). "Thats it Duo Maxwell, Im gonna stop you, once and for all!!!!" Yelled Heero, stealing Wufeis katana, whipped it in the air for a few practice moves, than charged into the other room. "Hey, that mi¡K¡¨ Wufei stopped and thought, if Duos dead, then I can finally have some peace, "Squash him Yuy!!""Heero, fight and kill outside!!" came Quatras angry shout. Sounds of glass breaking, then a heavy thump, then continuing shouts and yells of battling. "Thats my window!! Goddamn you!!!" screamed the outraged Quatra, his eyes red with fury (Yeah!!). The fight between Duo and Heero stopped, ONLY BECAUSE GLARING AT THEM IS THE RED EYED QUATRA!!! The two pilots screamed and ran for their lives, while Quatra is charging at them like a mad bull. Finally, Heero stopped, panted, then said, "Hey Quatra, you know what, its Wufeis katana that broke your window, why dont you chase him!!" _Screeeeeeeeeeech, _"You sure, okay," said Quatra, turning his attention to Wufei, whose enjoying the show, well, not for long * evil grin, lets see how YOU like being chased by a wild bull *. Quatra charged straight for Wufei, yelling "What material is your katana made of anyway, My window is 60% diamond, the hardest gem on earth!!!" Wufei saw Quatras angry cry, stood still (real men is afraid of nothing!!) and replied "Well, my katana is 80% diamond, a family treasure, why do you think I let no one borrow it.""I HATE YOU, that window was my birthday gift from my father!!" Sweatdrop, you dad gave you a window for your birthday??? Weird guy. However, before anyone can react, Wufei lost his "manly" pose and was flattened on the ground, by the mad and jealous Quatra. Trowa "get" to carry him AND his suitcase ALL the way to the car. 

At the airport, when the boys were checking into the plane, Heero and Trowa had started a staring contest (Heero two eyes and Trowa one eye, the other is behind the bang). Wufei is now awake and standing as far from Quatra as possible, whos still steaming mad. And Duo? Hes just being himself, flirting with girls. _Attention, gate 23 is now open for boarding, I repeat, gate 23 is now open for boarding. _"Yahoo, China, look out, here comes Duo Maxwell!!!!!!" yelled Duo enthusiastically, jumping up and down. "Duo, just GO!" said Trowa, finally pausing from his contest. "I won!!" cried Heero, pumping his fists in the air. * MAJOR sweatdrop * " Yeah, go Heero." Came the sarcastic cheers of Wufei. 

On the plane¡K

"Trowa, handed it over!!" shouted Quatra, glaring at Trowa. "Give me one good reason then I will." Repeated Trowa, now getting impatient. "TROWA¡K

Dont worry, I will start on the second chapter, heehee, wondering what Trowa got??? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! 


End file.
